


邻居（Open Relationship）16、17

by DOMOTODAISY244



Category: KinKi Kids
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 08:08:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20306221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DOMOTODAISY244/pseuds/DOMOTODAISY244





	邻居（Open Relationship）16、17

16

觉得玩得差不多了的堂本刚悠然的抽出纸巾，慢腾腾地擦拭干净沾了些面包屑和咖喱渍的手。

抚弄了一下掉落额前的几缕卷发，玩味地对着满脸情欲的扣酱和吱呦说：“今天的晚餐真的很美味哦，谢谢你们的款待，我吃好了。”

说罢用脚尖打着圈揉弄了两下扣酱的囊袋，然后仿佛无意般轻擦过被裤子包裹得快要炸开了的那根硬挺的根茎与头部。

若有若无的触碰立马激到扣酱全身发抖，堂本刚却装作若无其事的收回脚：“接下来，餐桌就麻烦你们两位收拾啦~”

起身拉着也停下挑逗吱呦的堂本光一走到餐桌边的沙发后背，悠闲的挽住恋人的手臂斜斜地靠着，满意的看了一眼正对他们的餐厅装饰用镜子，心下有了主意。

“饭也吃饱了，要不要做一些有趣的事啊？餐桌收拾干净后就请扣酱和吱呦把衣服脱了然后戴上chock好好过来玩一下吧。”

晚饭没吃下些什么，却被两位堂本先生玩弄到全身发软只有一处硬着还不能射的两个小家伙认命的乖乖分工清理着餐桌。

虽然刚才没有得到满足，但一想到接下来会发生的事情扣酱和吱呦还是不由心生期待起来。

等戴好那对属于他们的chock脱得光溜溜的从卧室出来时，却看到刚先生从背后禁锢住了光一先生，一脸冷意一手抽着他下身的皮带，一手不断隔着衬衣在他乳首施虐。

而光一先生死死咬住自己的双唇，用厌恶的眼神盯着他俩。

被光一先生的眼神刺到一个激灵不敢动，刚先生却命令着他们：“站在那里干嘛，过来！趴到你们刚才擦干净的餐桌上！”

等他俩满是羞耻的乖乖趴好，刚先生继续说道：“现在，翘起屁股，让我看看你们有多想被我操弄！”

赤身裸体的两个人趴在冰冷的餐桌桌面上，刚才还在好好吃饭的地方，现在却一副淫奢的画面。

两个人颤巍巍的屁股蛋白花花的臀肉以及紧缩的肛门毫无遮拦的暴露在餐厅的空气中，身后是穿戴整齐的两位堂本先生。

哦，不，光一先生的皮带已经被刚先生抽出来握在手上，而光一先生蒙着双眼正被刚先生命令脱下自己的裤子用手抚慰自己的那处。

“哼哼，现在连光一你也不听话了么？这段关系里什么角色你自己不知道？要吃醋嫉妒可轮不到你！我想看谁想跟谁玩，可不是你说了算的！手上动作快一点，别让我发现你在偷懒！”

说罢捏着堂本光一的乳首推着被剥夺了视线正在手淫的他踉跄着向前走了两步靠近桌边，然后举起手中的皮带啪的一声抽到了趴着的两个小家伙中间的桌面上。

“愣什么神！怎么？想被我操还是也想用手撸自己？哼哼，暴食的小猎物们可没有这么好的待遇。”

皮带轮番在两只小猎物光裸的背上和臀部游走，激得两个小家伙不敢动弹生怕皮带抽到自己身上。

耳边是光一先生用手撸动自己的叽咕叽咕声，夹杂着他克制压抑着的呼吸，刚才还被光一先生玩弄到射精边缘的吱呦闭上眼睛，不敢想象强势的人此刻竟沦为了刚先生的玩物。

而扣酱则脸红心跳着，想到可能刚先生是因为玩弄自己才惹得光一先生吃醋，莫名生出一种优越感。

“不管你们之前在想些什么，记住，这种时候，心里只能想着我！”堂本刚举起手中的皮带抵在扣酱的肛门处按压蹂躏着：“想着是我在操弄着你们。”

抓起光一压在餐桌上支撑着自己身体的手扣到了吱呦的屁股上，中指顶住吱呦的后穴：“舒服么？”

接着左手环住失去着力点的光一腰部，模拟操干的动作，在身后顶撞着光一：“嗯，是不是很想要？是不是很想射？但是现在谁都不可以射出来哦，谁先射出来的话，可是要接受惩罚的哦！”

被上司的皮带按压揉弄的扣酱幻想着被刚先生顶撞着的那个人是自己，好想在刚先生的身下呻吟，被他贯穿然后射出来得到高潮。

而后穴被光一先生手指顶住，屁股被他的大手摸着的吱呦，咬着牙承受着光一先生不时随着刚先生的顶弄抓紧揉捏着他的臀肉，中指不受控制的用力入侵插入他的穴口刺激着他。

强压着射精欲望的两个小家伙趴在餐桌前把桌面弄得满是汗水和口水，不时发出抑制不住的呻吟。

视线被剥夺的堂本光一被堂本刚顶撞得身体摇摇晃晃，一手不停撸动自己的下体生怕恋人生气，一手紧抓着身边的臀肉发泄着欲火，囊袋偶尔不小心被顶到餐桌边缘，冷冷的还有一丝痛感，想到因为自己嫉妒而心生厌恶的小下属和他的小恋人现在正一左一右的看着他手淫，心里就羞耻万分，手下更加用力。

忽然被光一先生用力的中指顶到前列腺的吱呦惊呼一声下意识转头，面对着眼前的粗大勃起深深吐息起来，听到恋人声响的扣酱关心的转头来看，也被刚先生大力的顶撞和上司手下不断撸动的那物刺激到不断地大口喘气。

堂本光一的那物本来就比堂本刚更长更粗壮，而且前端还有些翘起，弯成一个美好的弧度，此刻不断被自己撸动的那根顶端早就溢出大量晶莹的液体，糊满了整个龟头，在桌面上积起了小小的一滩。

“把桌上的东西舔干净！”堂本刚一边继续顶弄着堂本光一，一边对两个小家伙说。

陷入情欲里的小猎物乖巧听话的凑上前舔舐着桌面上的那一小滩液体，脸颊不时的触碰到中间光一先生的那物和撸动着的手指。

看不到眼前发生的一切，但是感觉到身下压趴着的两个小家伙嘴里不时喷出粘腻热热的呼吸还不断触碰到他们柔软的脸颊，堂本光一终于克制不住的在堂本刚用力咬住他侧颈的那一霎那射了出来。

大量浓稠的白浊喷到桌面上到处都是，没有停下的手还在继续撸动着，把最后一丝精液也逼了出来。

被眼前忽然喷射而出的精液吓到的两个小家伙一时间停下了舔舐的动作。

“停下来干嘛！继续舔！给我全部舔干净！”堂本刚收回抵在扣酱穴口有些湿润了的皮带啪的一下抽到桌面，两个小的吓得脚一软立刻又舔了上去。

射得干干净净的光一软软的向后靠在堂本刚的怀里，抽回扣在吱呦屁股上的手，手指上沾满了吱呦后穴分泌出的粘液，委屈的撅着嘴巴低下了头。

“是你先射出来的哦，光一桑，接下来好好接受你的惩罚吧！”堂本刚用被扣酱后穴弄得湿润的皮带勾起光一的下巴，轻轻的送上一枚安抚的吻。

17

揽着脱力的光一解开他眼前的束缚，堂本刚向后靠坐在沙发后背，隔着衬衣爱抚着光一胸前的肌肉。

自己的恋人不知何时爱上健身不知不觉就练成了有好几块腹肌的筋肉人，胸都练大了一些，明明只是跨国企业的BOSS，每天都要严肃得穿着西装打着领带，练成这样严严实实地裹在衣服里是要给谁看啦。

一边爱不释手地对着光一身体上下其手，堂本刚一边内心不断吐槽，不过真的手感很好就是了。

“光一，你抬头看看！”

“嗯~~~~？”还在射精余韵里缓神又被堂本刚摸得全身都很舒服的光一迷迷糊糊抬起头，就看到了眼前那面挂在餐厅装饰用的大镜子。

里面的人脸上泛着情欲后的红潮，嘴唇和耳朵都是红红的，衣衫完整，只乳首隔着衬衣顶出了一个形状。

而身后的人一脸冷漠地用手游走爱抚着他的身体，好像只是在照顾一件器物。

“刚桑~~~~~~~~想要~~~~~~~~~”迷恋的从嘴唇中吐出对爱人的渴望，但堂本刚却不想这么快让他如意，惩罚还没开始。

“光一刚才射了好多哦，你看那两个小家伙，舔到现在还没舔干净呢。”

顺着刚的话语，光一再次看向眼前的镜子，赤身裸体只在颈间戴着chock的扣酱和吱呦还在卖力舔舐着自己射出的东西。

餐桌上一片狼藉，刚才自己忍了好久最后射得哪里都是，加上之前忍耐时滴落的液体，一时半会儿确实弄不干净。

明明是自己在嫉妒的人，现在却在舔食自己的体液，镜子里的始作俑者一脸平静好像什么都与他无关，倒是光一自己吃不过面子羞愧到整个身体都烧了起来，不想再看的垂下了头。

堂本刚倒也没再勉强他继续看下去，只不过扭过了身子，手臂越过沙发不知道在捞着些什么，片刻后光一就听到了叽叽咕咕咯吱咯吱像是起瓶器旋入瓶塞的声音。

“光一”转过身搂住怀里的恋人，堂本刚将嘴唇贴近光一发红的耳边，轻吐着诱惑的气息：“自己把衬衣的扣子解开，好么？”

下意识伸手摸上纽扣刚解开几颗，就只听啵~的一声像是拔出瓶塞，光一的脸被拧到一边，嘴立马被红酒瓶塞满了。

一手托着红酒瓶底稍稍抬高，看着红酒灌入光一的嘴里，一时没反应过来的人还被红酒呛到，呛出来的红酒沿着脸颊脖颈滑落到来不及完全解开的白色衬衣和赤裸的胸膛上，瞬间染出一大片一大片暗红的花朵。

堂本刚另一只手灵活的握着起瓶器，将器具上的湿润的软木塞抵到了光一的后穴，转了两圈然后重重地塞了进去。

感觉到身后被什么正在入侵的堂本光一奋力挣扎了起来，但是越挣扎软木塞越被塞得更深，而红酒瓶也越被插入口里。

大量的红酒顺着咽喉滑入胃里，头瞬间有些缺氧晕眩，身体不住往下滑，原本按在衬衣纽扣上的手慌乱间紧紧抓住夹在自己身体两侧的堂本刚的裤子，眼角被逼出了一抹湿润的红意。

“光一，好喝么？这可是你的小下属家里的珍藏呢~今天算是我们重逢的纪念日，你可得好好品尝一番他的心意哦！”

说罢堂本刚举高瓶底，更多的红酒涌入光一的喉管，脚软到根本无法反抗的光一费力的吞咽着，但最终还是被后穴不断搅动的起瓶器上的软木塞和口腔里过多的红酒逼到哭了出来。

“怎么了光一？怎么哭了？是不是你想要的还不够？”堂本刚停下了手中的动作，温柔的将红酒瓶从光一口中抽出。

“是不是下面的嘴还吃得不够饱？”堂本刚温柔的又拽着起瓶器拔出后穴里的软木塞。

“那换这个给你吃好不好？是不是这样，你的下面也会哭出来呢！”接着堂本刚温柔的将红酒瓶口顶在光一被玩弄得有些舒张了的后穴猛地大力塞了进去。

“啊~~~~~~~！！！！！！”被更大的器具后入了的光一悲惨的叫了一声，然后就感觉肠道里被灌进了红酒，量不是很大，毕竟更多的红酒刚才通过自己的嘴进入了胃里。

肠道里开始感觉凉凉的，没过片刻就不对劲起来，一股热辣的酒意灼烧着体内，后穴失控的放松下来，整个人都软了下来，像是喝醉的后遗症，身体酥麻无力。

堂本刚见时机到了，于是用手握住红酒瓶在光一体内不断抽插起来。

红酒瓶口勉强扩开光一的后穴，不断往前探索，后面的瓶身越来越粗大，贯穿着光一的身体，搅弄着肠道里的红酒，在强烈刺激下光一的后穴逐渐被软化松弛，分泌出了大量肠液帮助堂本刚润滑着反复进出抽插顶撞的动作。

在堂本刚技巧的用瓶口碾压到光一的前列腺时，光一的前面不受控制的硬了起来。

“光一前面后面都灌满我们纪念用的红酒了哦！”堂本刚故作高兴的招呼着舔完了光一的体液硬着下身正看得一脸惊呆了的两个小家伙：“你们过来舔一舔光一先生啊，看看他会不会分一些红酒给你们喝？”

吱呦跪爬着来到光一先生的胯下，盯着眼前粗长微翘的阴茎满脸痴迷，伸出舌尖便舔上了滴落着液体的马眼，好甜，光一先生好甜。

不知道是不是真的被灌满了红酒，堂本光一溢出的体液微微带着一丝甜意，吱呦贪婪的含住龟头吮吸了起来，还想要更多，想要吃到光一先生更多的东西。

看到自己恋人如饥似渴的舔弄着上司的硬挺，扣酱忍不住也爬到了吱呦面前，隔着上司的那物缠住恋人的唇舌与他深吻起来。

堂本光一的下身被两个小家伙不断纠缠舔弄，后穴被堂本刚用红酒瓶操到一片湿软，口里不知在胡言乱语说着些什么，好像是叫着刚桑不要了再也不要了，又好像求着刚再用力一些操大力一点给我更多。

玩了大半个晚上，还一次都没有射的堂本刚早就硬得不行，但一心想要调教眼前吃醋嫉妒的恋人和两个不知节制暴食的小猎物，前面完全没顾得上让自己释放。

现在看着在欲海中臣服的两个小家伙和乖巧被玩弄的光一，堂本刚再也忍不住了，去他妈的什么惩罚，自己先爽了才是王道。

堂本刚迅速褪下自己的裤子，拨出插在光一后面的红酒瓶，就着涌出来的红酒和肠液将硬得不行的粗大一下子整根捅入光一的后穴。

光一的后穴虽然被玩得松松软软但还是比自己勃起的阴茎要窄，牢牢地被吸住的堂本刚感受着恋人内壁的温软湿润，不断地还在抽搐蠕动，像是有生命似的紧紧包覆着他整根硬挺。

堂本刚赞叹了一声马上就托住堂本光一的屁股抽插顶撞了起来。

被堂本刚大力的操弄顶得身体不住的摇摆，胯下的两个小家伙勉强的追赶着堂本光一晃动的阴茎，有时整根含住，有时只能含到龟头，有时又只能舔到根茎，有时只能含住下面的囊袋。

看着眼前镜子里淫糜的一幕，光一再也控制不住的再次射了出来，蓬勃而出的精液射到扣酱和吱呦头发满脸都是，随着射精而紧缩的后穴夹得堂本刚舒服得更用力的冲刺了起来。

在两个小家伙勉强舔食干净光一先生残留在茎身上的精液时，堂本刚终于深深地射在了堂本光一的体内，一边感受着后穴贪婪的吸食着自己射出的精华，一边看着满头满脸都是恋人精液的两个小家伙，堂本刚微笑着拿起手边光一的皮带，抚弄了两下之后，抽出了自己的下体站了起来。

失去支撑的光一滑落到沙发背后，后穴不断涌出大量的浊液，红色的白色的弄湿了一块地毯。

用皮带轻轻把地上还硬着的两个小家伙赶起来，命令他们依旧乖乖地趴到餐桌上 ，堂本刚挥起皮带各抽了扣酱和吱呦十鞭。

“今晚你们做得不错，一直都没有射出来。很乖，我很喜欢，这十鞭是我给你们的奖励。”

说完凑上前一手一个抚摸着背上布满红痕的小猎物，低下头轻轻的在他们唇边各落了一个吻。

“嗯，光一先生给你们喝的红酒果真味道很好。现在，你们去冲个凉，然后把衣服穿好出来。”

还在高潮余韵里的光一眼睁睁看着堂本刚去安抚两个小家伙，心底的嫉妒又开始冒头，但下一秒，就感觉到自己被刚深深的吻住了。

嘴里是自己的精液的味道，并不怎么好吃，但刚桑的嘴唇好软好甜，什么嫉妒什么吃醋都见鬼去吧，这个人是我的，只能是我的，永远是我的，堂本光一在心里默念。

硬着一直没射的扣酱和吱呦乖乖冲完凉，强压下欲望，穿好衣服走出浴室。

看到的是已经衣衫完整的两位堂本先生，餐厅和沙发也已经被清理干净，刚才的一切仿佛都没有发生过。

堂本刚走到他俩跟前，帮他俩系好领口，柔声说：“扣酱，吱呦，给你们三天时间禁食，这期间不许做，不许手，不许射，违反了规定就再也不要来见我。做到了的话，三天后，到我们家见，到时候，我会让那你们感受到天堂的感觉哦！”


End file.
